


Stealing Cinderella

by BecaAMM



Series: Mrs Captain [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutant Reader, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Reader-Insert, Songfic, Steve Rogers-centric, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Steve goes ask for your hand to Tony and has a surprise.





	Stealing Cinderella

Steve rubbed his hands on his shirt, the box with the ring weighing thousands of pounds in his pocket. When Tony opened the door to him, he didn’t say anything before leaving him in the living room all alone, and now he was literally surrounded by pictures of you two. He knew a bit about your story: Your mother was one of Tony’s one-night-stands and had died in childbirth and he took you – a days old baby – in, hiding you from media until you were old enough to decide if you wanted to be part of the mess that surrounded his life. When you two found out about your telekinetic powers, it only made you hide  _more_.

Until a couple of years ago you didn’t but when he became Iron Man your urge to help the world only grew, and an invitation from Fury was all you needed to join the Avengers. That’s where you and Steve met, in during a meeting to figure out how to stop Loki. You didn’t know at the moment but he  _froze_  when he saw you. You had  _nothing_ from Tony. Your eyes, face, hair… Everything had come from your late mother and Steve couldn’t help but guess she was drop dead gorgeous.

There was a picture of the – apparent – first time Tony held you in his arms and you were a  _tiny_  kid with peaceful features. At the picture by its side, you were older and he had a feeling you were caught by Pepper. Tony was trying to build a sandcastle by your side, and you were completely dressed and protected from the sun. If he could, he would bet that Tony had had you covered in sunscreen before you could have stepped out of the car.

The other pictures – scenes of you riding a bike for the first time with his help, the two of you in a pillow fight and you dancing with him at your sweet 16 dressed as Cinderella – were equally beautiful. He could see how you had grown to a beautiful woman.

“She’s always been adorable.” He heard and straightened his back, seeing Tony.

“Quite a woman.” He agreed.

Tony smirked, shaking his head. To him, you weren’t a woman. When he looked at you, he could still see the freckled-face toothless girl asking him for a bedtime story.

“Yeah.” He sighed and walked to the Captain’s side. “Come here. Let me show you some pictures.”

Steve followed his steps and stopped in front of a big picture of you holding a diploma.

“I’m not sure if you met Y/N before or after school, I can’t remember that.”

“After. We were trying to defeat Loki.”

Tony nodded in sign of comprehension.

“Yeah… She wasn’t as public back at that time.” He pointed. “I still have a video of her speech somewhere in here. I may show it to you someday.  She was drop dead gorgeous, in a red dress and with the biggest smile on her face. She had managed to graduate without any of my interference. She lived alone, she had a job and paid for her own bills. She even bought a car. I was so proud of her. And where she left with two diplomas I employed her right away.”

“To serve coffee.” Your boyfriend muttered.

You had spent about 10 months serving coffee at the Stark’s Industries and occasionally helping your father with projects, your salary always the same amount of the position you held. With that, Tony wanted you to learn that you had to  _earn_ things in life and that nothing would fall on your lap like magic.

“And she was great at that.” He confirmed. “It took two years to get to her into her actual position but she met everyone in that place before she was able to give them orders.”

The two men stood in silence for a long moment and your father took a breath.

“She has the kindest heart someone could have. Sometimes I can’t believe she came from someone like me.” He affirmed.

“You love her very much.”

“And so do you.” Tony cleared his throat. “Even though I don’t like the idea of giving up on my girl to you, I must admit that you love her almost as much as I do.”

It was Steve’s turn to clear his throat.

“That’s why I’m here, actually.” He affirmed. “I actually want to…”

“I know why you’re here.” He rolled his eyes. “Y/N, you can stop hiding now. I know you’re listening.”

You blushed. You had been hiding a few steps away from the living room’s entrance and had listened to the entire conversation.

“Just ask her.” He looked at the Captain. “She’ll say yes.”

You bite your lip, looking at your boyfriend and feeling your heart racing inside your chest, blushing when he dropped to one knee.

“I guess I had an entire speech to say.” Steve affirmed with his face completely red in nervousness. “But I forgot.”

You giggled, drying a tear when you saw him open the velvet box.

“Y/N, I love you. Will you marry me?”

“Yes.”


End file.
